


party of two

by suncameup (orphan_account)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, aaand (katya voice) frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/suncameup
Summary: it’s the night before katya's birthday and trixie wants to fuck him.





	party of two

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely, 100%, wholeheartedly an excuse to write Trixie/Katya smut with a very shoehorned plot. There's bits of cheesy fluff too, because my brain is a dumpster fire, and I think happiness is cute on these two. Enjoy.
> 
> PS. Posted the first, shorter draft of this on artificialqueens a while back and it's just turned into a monster since.

Trixie had been planning Katya’s birthday present for weeks.

He had been dropping hints here and there: suggestive texts, touches verging on the inappropriate on the rare occasion that they were in the same place, and once, in a stroke of bravery, an almost nude photo. So when he texted Katya asking if he could stay over that night, he was sure the man would suspect  _something_  was going on. But all he got was an enthusiastic Bitmoji that said “PARTY!” and featured cartoon-Brian gleefully throwing confetti into the air. It seemed reassuring enough, and Trixie was confident, even proud of himself.

When the night came they both went to the downtown strip club where they had agreed to meet Courtney, Willam, and the others, who had plans of their own, which were treating the older man to a night full of mocktails and scantily-clad men waving their junk in front of him.

It frustrated Trixie to no end, having to share Katya with anyone, in any setting, but especially in this one. He wanted Katya alone, and he wanted to get down to business, and—if he was being honest with himself—he wanted _Katya_. His gaze shifted to the man’s tight-fitting jeans that accentuated his slender hips, then to the t-shirt whose sleeves hung just above Katya’s biceps. There were tattoos there now, which made him only look more masculine, and all night Trixie wondered what it would feel like to have those same arms around him, holding him down.

//

“Did you have a great time?” Trixie asked sarcastically when they finally arrived at Katya’s. The man was practically shooting sunshine out of his ass, he was so filled with glee.

“Sure did, Mary! Fernando was gorgeous. Did you _see_ those abs?” Katya said, groaning. “By the way, you still haven’t given me your birthday present. If it’s another dildo figurine _that I can’t even shove in my ass because trust me, I tried_ , then I can never see you anymore.”

Trixie shrieked. “I can’t believe you would slander my gift giving skills like that! As if I didn’t give you the most amazing brunch ever last year.”

“Then where is your gift, dummy?”

“Get into bed and you’ll see,” Trixie answered coyly, to which Katya raised her eyebrows, a grin growing on her face. Within minutes the man was showered and dressed from the bottom down and strapped onto the mattress.

Trixie put on the music of his choice (which Katya recognized as one of _hia_ playlists) and entered Katya’s room with his button-up shirt already halfway undone. His eyes locked with Katya, who, upon realizing what was in store for him, instinctively brought his hands up to his mouth, like a child.

His eyes grew wide as Trixie slowly undid each button and climbed on top of the bed, standing tall over Katya’s hips. Katya nodded in encouragement, the skin on his face stretching into a taut smile, and Trixie removed the belt from his jeans and lowered himself enough to wrap it around the back of Katya’s neck and pull him in for a deep kiss.

Katya moaned openly, pushing Trixie’s mouth into a sigh, and Trixie could feel her pulse quicken in a familiar way, the way it always did when he kissed Katya, the phenomenon that seemed to be reserved only for him. He gave in to himself and wrapped his arms around the man’s face, his tongue sliding in, before breaking off and biting his lip. Katya’s breathing grew irregular, looking at Trixie on top of him, still half-dressed but the hottest he’s ever seen him, all sweaty and muscular and his for the night.

Before long Trixie straddled Katya’s hips, effectively pinning the man down onto the bed, and ground into Katya’s growing hardness. His hips undulated back and forth until Katya’s mouth was agape, hands paralyzed at his sides, and it bolstered Trixie’s confidence to see someone so openly and unabashedly aroused by him. Katya stared at the muscles on Trixie’s tan chest, flexing and tensing, and it was all he could do not to bite every inch of skin he could see.

Trixie stood up on his knees once more, turning around as he unbuttoned his jeans and lowered them slowly, not wanting to break the motion of his hips, and chucked them aside once they were off his legs. He grew more and more playful as he palmed his underwear. It was nothing racy—although he had, one night, browsed for a pair of assless underwear specifically for this occasion before ultimately deciding against it—but a tighter-fitting pair than usual, and in black. He could hear Katya whimper at the sight of his tight ass and thighs.

When he finally sat back down on Katya, the response was a satisfying, throaty grunt. Katya was almost hard, and Trixie could feel her dick almost poking his ass through the thin boxers. He continued his gyrations, the thickness of his own erection taunting him the entire time. Trixie waited a few seconds more before unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, moving his hips in slow teasing circles as he first exposed his shoulders, then his back, until finally throwing the garment aside.

Katya watched in mixed amusement and arousal as Trixie turned back around to face him. He was touching himself now, his palms squeezing at his chest, up to his neck, before resting behind his head. Trixie moved his body sensually and fluidly, and with each flexing of Trixie’s shoulders, Katya grew acutely aware of his own burning erection.

“Unnnhhhhmygod,” Trixie moaned in high-pitched exaggeration, and Katya hated him for making him laugh so easily and breaking his concentration. Trixie continued, his moans getting more ridiculous as he went on, all the while touching himself. Katya reached for the pillow to his side and promptly smacked it on Trixie’s arm before giggling, and Trixie couldn’t help but laugh at their stupidity, and he felt stupid but _happy_ and Katya felt like the happiest man alive.

Trixie sat up straighter, pushing his chest out and placing his hands on the other man’s shoulders. Katya’s arousal rendered him slow to form words, and when he finally did, his voice came out hoarse. “You are so fucking sexy,” he murmured.  His fingers moved towards Trixie’s thighs now, softly, because he still wasn’t entirely sure this wasn’t all a dream. He palmed them up and down, feeling the tight skin against his hands, and he’s wanted so long to do this that none of it felt real. He squeezed Trixie’s ass and heard him whimper.

Trixie’s hand flew back down beside Katya’s head as he lowered his body, moving directly on top of him. The friction of their dicks caught between the other’s body soon became overwhelming, and Katya’s eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Trixie moved down the bed, slowly positioning his lips on Katya’s jugular before sucking hard. He could feel Katya shiver underneath him, and he could feel his own pulse quicken, too. He then moved farther down, placing soft kisses on the man’s chest, making a line down to his muscular abdomen. Katya spread his legs slowly apart as Trixie’s body slid between them. Trixie’s eyes never left Katya’s and he could feel the man’s breath hitch as he finally reached the pelvic area, but before he could get any further, he sat back up and thrust his hips deeper into Katya’s groin.

Trixie placed his left hand on Katya’s shoulder as his right hand clutched at his own dick, and fuck, Katya was so hard at the sight of it and he needed more friction on his dick or he would fucking explode. Trixie seemed to lose himself in the moment, caught up in the wonderful sensation of pleasuring himself, before he looked at the other man’s face, all blissed out and glazed over. Trixie couldn’t take his eyes off Katya’s lips, oddly soft tonight when they almost never were, and his cock twitched when Katya brought his tongue out to lick his bottom lip. He was driving Trixie insane. Almost absentmindedly he moved his free hand to cup Katya’s cheek, the feeling of stubble on his palm giving him goosebumps. His finger traced the outline of Katya’s lips before he inserted it into the man’s mouth.

Katya moaned and sucked on the man’s finger as he added another one. Trixie’s other hand moved to the back of his head and Katya tugged at his ass, inviting him closer, wanting every inch of him as close to his own pulsating heat as possible. Trixie removed his fingers and slid closer to Katya, while Katya planted kisses on his bare shoulders. They were both breathing raggedly and moaning at small nips and when Trixie placed a hand on Katya’s crotch, they both whimpered.

“We’re really gonna do this,” Katya whispered, less of a question and more of a confirmation.

“If you want to,” Trixie murmured, looking first at his eyes and then at his lips.

Katya nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Trixie’s, and his face formed a knowing smile, and fuck—how did he look like a fucking _angel_ and still manage to turn Trixie on?

“That’s it, off with those,” Trixie almost growled, reaching for the waistline of his boxers, to which Katya responded by lifting his hips. Trixie pulled both layers down in one motion and let them pool by Katya’s knees, his impatience barely surprising him.

When Katya’s dick sprang out his throat dried. Immediately he stroked it, amazed at how slick with precum it had gotten, and it took him all the self-control in his body not to bend down and kiss it. He noticed Katya was unusually quiet but his labored breathing was enough to strengthen the growing tightness in Trixie’s stomach.

“I want to kiss you,” Katya murmured. It caught Trixie off-guard. Katya made no movement to reach out to him, but the tenderness in his voice felt intimate enough to both of them. Trixie’s strokes became slower as he felt Katya’s eyes on him, the air heavy with arousal and pleasure, and he felt a surge of twisted contentment.

Katya tugged at Trixie’s underwear and Trixie moaned, his erection jolting him back to life. He was so  _fucking_  hard. Katya eagerly palmed Trixie’s bulge through the taut layer until Trixie’s cock was standing before him in full attention. Unlike Trixie, he had less self-control. Katya’s mouth engulfed Trixie’s length in a split second. The moan that escaped Trixie’s mouth was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Trixie’s hands flew to the back of Katya’s head. His knees grew weak as Katya worked his magic on every inch of him, the sounds of Katya’s tongue mixing with the wetness of his dick. Trixie could feel Katya’s hunger, his moans vibrating on his dick, and he gasped at each new sensation Katya’s tongue brought. He licked one side of Trixie’s dick and then another and sucked slowly when he reached the tip, doing it again and again. Trixie moaned openly, low throaty sounds, because there was no point in staying quiet when his entire body felt like fireworks. When he started thrusting into Katya's mouth, it felt even better. 

They matched rhythm at first, Trixie humping Katya’s face in time with Katya’s own movements, and then grew more ragged as desire consumed them both. Katya gladly swallowed as much of Trixie as he could, and each time the tip reached his throat he grew harder, the restriction enhancing every pleasurable sensation. He bobbed his head up and down, looking up at Trixie. Katya then buried himself between Trixie’s legs, moving closer to the base of his cock and then to his balls. He cradled one in his hand, massaging it, as his mouth hungrily sucked on the other one. Then he slid his tongue back up, licking the entirety of Trixie’s shaft, and placed an open-mouthed kiss on the head of Trixie’s cock. Katya could do this forever, he thought. He worshipped the soft pink flesh of Trixie’s dick and loved how it grew harder inside his mouth, loved how it tasted and the way its balls twitched without contact. “You…” Katya started between kisses, “are so,” he huffed, “fucking beautiful.”

“Oh God,” Trixie moaned. “Katya—Fuck, I’m close.”

Katya removed his mouth now and told Trixie to come back down. Trixie obeyed, promptly aligning Katya’s dick with his as he sat down so that they could rub against each other. His moans were nonstop as he ground his dick further into Katya’s center, thrusting harder each time. Katya took in the image of him, this sight of Trixie coming undone. The man was practically jerking himself off on him.

Katya shifted his hips upward and held Trixie by the back, clutching his ass. “Yes,” Trixie breathed, his hand holding Katya’s, willing it to clutch him even tighter and spread his asscheeks apart, his other hand planted beside Katya’s head for balance. Their movements were rapid now, and Katya was getting close. Trixie stood up and gently pushed Katya lower on to the bed as he stood over him, positioning his dick over Katya’s chest and before Katya could process anything Trixie was coming on his chest. He whispered a long string of profanities as Trixie emptied himself out on him.

“Ohh,” Trixie grunted, finally collapsing on top of Katya. Katya hungrily sat Trixie’s dick back down on his. He kissed his neck, his jaw, and finally his lips as Katya reached his climax, the sensation of their bodies against each other making Trixie’s sensitive crotch throb. He felt Katya’s arms enclose him in an embrace and his lips enveloped his. A tender “mmmh,” was all Katya managed to let out after Trixie let him breathe, propping himself up on his elbows and looking at Katya in a certain way that made him aware of just how naked he was.

A mischievous grin crept up Trixie’s face. He checked the time on the barely visible clock to his left: 12:20 AM. “Happy birthday,” he murmured, planting a maddeningly chaste kiss on Katya’s forehead and then getting up to go to the bathroom.

 

///

 

Trixie came back with a towel wrapped around his waist. Katya laid contentedly on his back, already having finished a cigarette, and smiled fondly at the fresh, statuesque man before him. Trixie still had beads of water on his collarbones and for a moment Katya envisioned himself licking them off one by one. 

“You know, I really wanted a material gift.” 

“ _Oh my God,_ ” Trixie groaned, reaching for a pillow and throwing it at Katya, whose whole body convulsed with laughter.

“You could make up for it by letting me fuck you in the ass, though,” Katya propositioned.

Trixie paused for a moment before he hopped onto the bed and chucked his towel aside, swooping in to give Katya a small peck and whispering, “Deal.”


End file.
